


Color Blind

by life_is_righteous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You run away from home only to meet a very yellow man.





	Color Blind

You look up at the gates and let out a sigh of relief. You were finally here. At Charles Xavier’s School for the Gifted. Finding out you were a mutant, you ran away as soon as possible. You didn’t think your parents would be happy with it so here you were.

Looking at the gate, you wonder about how to get in.

Hearing a swoosh, you look to find a yellow man smiling at you.

“Hello! I’m Kurt. Welcome home,” he says and before you know it, you are transported into a building and placed on a seat. You immediately reach for a trash can, throwing up into it.

“You were supposed to bring her in nicely, bub. That meant not transporting her here,” you hear a deep voice growl.

“Sorry. I got excited.”

“There are other ways you can show that.”

“Logan!”

You look up to find an old man in a wheelchair, a rather rugged looking man, and the same yellow guy from the entrance.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to make you throw up,” the yellow man says in a german accent, holding out his hand out. You take it, standing.

“It is quite alright. It just took me by surprise that’s all. Y/n at your service,” you say, taking a handkerchief offered by the old gentleman. You try to wipe your mouth from whatever you had left.

Taking the offered water bottle, you swish it in your mouth. You can’t find anything to empty it in so you you spit out the open the window.

“I like her,” you hear and you turn back around to greet everyone.

“Please Ms. L/n. Take a seat,” the old man states and you do, listening to all he has to say about this school for Gifted Children.

-

“Any questions?” Professor X asks as Logan stands from his spot on the desk.

“Yes. Actually. Why is he yellow?” You ask, jabbing a finger in Kurt’s direction.

Logan looks between the both of you weirdly.

“Yellow? The mans blue,” Logan states, taking a seat back on the desk.

“No he’s not! He’s yellow.”

You grew up knowing what colors were what. He dare tell you you were wrong?

“Y/n, I’m going to ask you to close your eyes for a moment. Can you do that for me?” Charles asks and you nod, doing as you are told.

Suddenly you see images as if you are not in your own body. You see your body and everyone else. That must mean you were in the professor’s body. Sort of.

You look around and realize that all of the colors you thought were a certain way were completely wrong and Kurt was not indeed yellow, but blue.

You open your eyes and everything was back to its dull color.

“You mean to tell me that you didn’t know you were colorblind?” Logan asks and you shrug.

“Parents never really cared for me. Also stuck me with a nanny. It happens when your parents are rich,” you mutter.

Charles gives you a small smile.

“Kurt. Why don’t you give y/n a tour?”

Kurt nods happily, reaching out for your hand.

“The right way,” Charles and Logan states and you giggle.

“I quite liked getting poofed around,” you say and with a smile, Kurt tugs your hand sending the both of you all over the mansion.

-

You let out a giggle as you finally land in your new room.

“That’s pretty damn fun,” you say, lying on your bed.

“I am glad that you enjoyed it,” Kurt says, taking a seat on the night stand, “what’s your power if I might ask?”

You smile holding up your hand and summoning fire and water.

“I can control the elements. I’ve only got a hang of fire and water.”

“That’s pretty good,” Kurt says and you shrug, sitting up.

“I had a lot of time to practice,” you tell him.

“You know. It usually takes a while for someone to fully accept who they are. I knew it took me a while. I still haven’t fully accepted it,” Kurt says, looking at his hands.

You lay your hands over his and he looks at you with wide eyes.

“You are an amazing person, Kurt Wagner, don’t you ever doubt that,” you tell him and he smiles at you before giving you a squeeze.

“You are too even though you thought I was yellow.”

“I’m color blind!”


End file.
